


Medicine

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sickfic, Smut, They both speak in their own tongue, Victor is a very attentive husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri has had an unshakable fever for the past few days and Victor is determined to make him feel better in one way or another.





	

Victor Nikiforov had the world quite literally in his lap. The quiet sound of late-night trash television hummed melodiously as Yuuri too hummed gently in his half-lidded haze of sleep as Victor threaded fingers through his soft, ink-coloured hair.

“Mmph- _Vitya_.”                

Said half-lidded eyes cracked open slightly to reveal glassy slithers of amber.

“How are feeling, my luchik?”

“-like…”

Yuuri Katsuki paused for a moment and swallowed, concentration evident on his features. In truth, he didn’t know how he could possibly convey how miserable he felt using any language or any combination of words on the planet.

“fire.”

Even his voice didn’t feel like his, distant and sluggish with his head throbbing as though some force was striking lightning bolt upon lightning bolt against it.

Momentarily, Victor stopped threading fingers through silky locks and placed his cool palm across Yuuri’s forehead.

“Mmm, it appears so.”

Yuuri closed his eyes again and curled up inwardly towards Victor, his arms loosely wrapping around Victor’s waist as though he was a large stuffed bear for comfort.

After around ten minutes of Victor doing his best to try and soothe his suffering husband with a light temple massage and hushed words of adoration, Victor coaxed Yuuri into a seating position beside him and picked him up; just like he did on their wedding night, and carried him as gracefully as he could manage to their bedroom. Only this time it wasn’t for the intention of carnal cravings.

“Yuuri, can I get you anything? A hot water bottle, a glass of water? Do you feel sick? Does your head hurt? What about your throat?”

But Yuuri only groaned at the influx of questions and replied rather sleepily,

“s’water will do.”

“I’ll be gone just a moment then darling.”

And with that Victor kissed the apples of Yuuri’s feverish cheeks and padded out to the kitchen. Out of the sight of Yuuri he raked a hand through silver strands impatiently and placed his hands upon the kitchen counter pondering for a moment. He hated seeing his normally sweet and lively Yuuri so listless, especially now that his mood was so low that he didn’t even have the energy to whine about how much he missed practice and the poor dove had barely eaten a thing too. Just when was that _damn_ medicine going to work?

Slipping back into the warmth and homely comfort of their bedroom, Victor re-emerged with a glass of water and lemon, ice and a bucket for safety measures alongside the flu-capsules that the doctor had prescribed almost three days ago.

Makkachin had reassigned himself as Yuuri’s protective blanket with his tail tickling the sides of Yuuri’s neck the way an old crochet scarf would. 

Yuuri looked less in pain with the crease lines on his forehead more-or-less smoothed out but his pallor however, was still a sallow, pasty white and he’d noticeably started shivering too. Victor lightly tapped Yuuri enough to rouse him from his shallow sleep and turn his attention solely to him. 

“Honey, can you take these for me?”

“Victor-?”

“I’m right here babe.”

As Yuuri took the contents of the pills and glass from Victor, Victor firmly held the bottom of the glass with one hand and with his free arm supported the back of Yuuri’s head whilst leant over to make sure that Yuuri wouldn’t end up spilling the glass with a sudden sleight of hand as he had done the other night when his fever first emerged. 

“Victor, I’m not a child. You don’t need to go so far.”

“No, no, no. You’re sick, so let me take care of everything okay?”

“But _Vitya_ -”

Using ‘Vitya’ was one of Victor's only weaknesses even if spoken with a voice merely above a whisper. Determined not to let the ever-so-stubborn Katsuki get his way Victor sealed his lips with a chaste kiss poisoned by a tinge of desire.

“Mphf, Victor-“

A deeper vermilion clouded Yuuri’s cheeks as he quickly drew back and defensively threw his hands against his mouth panting harshly. 

“…-y-you’ll get sick too-“

“And if I do I’ll have an _amazing_ husband to take care of me. If this works as medicine, I can’t think of a more sufficient way.”

“ _Vitya._ ”

 “Even when you’re sick like this I can’t think of a more beautiful man-”

Victor’s voiced dropped to a dangerously low pitch. His honey-smooth vibrato and husky Russian lilt was sure to send any recipient into a frenzy.

“Mhm _Vitya-_ “

Yuuri’s voice seemed to have found its way back to him – rather embarrassingly, as the familiar rush of heady pleasure welled up inside of him and sent pulses down his spine. Victor must have felt it too for he climbed onto the bed and cupped Yuuri’s face with a tenderness that only the purest of love would know and searched for the younger man’s lips in the dimly-lit light, chased them, met them and was engulfed by them. 

Perhaps it was the heat of fever, Yuuri’s delirium heightening his very senses or that fact that he and Victor had been abstinent for nearly a week since Yuuri had picked up his ‘slight cold’ but the kiss felt more tantalising and exotic, salacious and unworldly and _absolutely_ divine upon all callings of the word as ever as their lips crashed together with urgency, tongues slipping back and forth.

Victor suppressed a moan and drew back with a lewd wet sound and web of saliva trailing from their lips. He hastily bit on the inside of his lip in a desperate attempt to keep himself from going mad. He just couldn’t get over simply how _kissable_ Yuuri Katsuki was.

Yuuri was equally a mess below him, dark hair more tousled than normal and a familiar wash of colour beginning to seep back into his face; bar the band of carmine across his cheekbones.

“Did it really feel that good, _dorogoy_.”

“Mm-mochiron..” A raspy moan ensued.

“When you look at me with that kind of expression, what am I supposed to do?”

Victor suddenly remembers a ‘scholarly’ article that he read awhile ago at a time when he too, was sordidly sick, miserable and desperate to find a fast method of relief. He vaguely remembers that the article stated that when the body releases endorphins, they act by mingling with opiate receptors in the brain and in turn reduce the perception of pain. With this knowledge a grin appears on his face as he recalls what he ended up doing that night to make himself feel better and formulates a plan to make his love hopefully feel better too.

 “..Vikku? Nani.. shitenno?”

 _Cute._ Victor thinks. He’s been with Yuuri long enough by now to know that whenever Yuuri is embarrassed he slips into his own mother language. Victor only hums in response and slips his hands underneath Yuuri’s oversized cotton shirt ( _which was really just one of Victor’s old ones_ ) and toyed with the soft bud rolled between his fingers before feeling it harden and pinching it harshly with the recipient shuddering and taking in a sharp breath in response.

 _Extremely cute_.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

Taking Yuuri's hitched breath as a sign, Victor placed a sweet peck on Yuuri’s cherry-tinted lips and buried his head into the crook of his beloved’s nape, kissing him from there downwards and lifting up his shirt to trail a series of butterfly kisses down Yuuri’s soft exposed tummy, landing a few licks and nibbles here and there and earning varying "nnnhs" and "ah!'s" in response. When Victor hit the especially sensitive part of stomach where the pelvis lies he quickly looked up to check his lovers response.

“Is this okay?”

But the dangerously hot glint in Yuuri’s eyes was all the confirmation Victor needed.

Victor could clearly see the bulge in Yuuri’s poodle-patterned boxers and the tantalising way the clothing folds clung to his cock, restraining him and refusing to let free. All Victor had to do was palm Yuuri’s erection to make him writhe below him and almost buzz with the trepidation of pent-up sexual frustration.  

With a harsh tug at Yuuri’s boxer waistline, Victor gently eased Yuuri’s bewitchingly-sculpted cock into his palm and began to rub the tip of his head, smearing precum over the pads of his fingers in the process.   

Yuuri was practically mewling at Victor’s touch.

With a few tugs of the shaft Yuuri nearly came undone as Victor kept pumping in a steady rhythm, breaths mingling to the same pace. He picked up speed in time to Yuuri’s louder shudders and moans. Victor could feel his own cock at full mast and greedily unbuckled his belt with his free hand and reached into his underwear to grab his aching muscle, jerking it with as much desperation and pressure as he did Yuuri’s.  

The two were the perfect picture of filth, sweat gleaming on ripened flesh and strained voices choking on the scent of inebriating air. It was only basic sexual activity, _hardly even a sexual act_ but with Yuuri's lack of stamina and Victor's pent-up charged energy the room fizzled with pure, unadulterated sex. 

“Annh- _kuso_ Victor, I’m going to-“

“Me too-“

Yuuri arched his back and tightly shut his eyes as the hot-white flash of ecstasy hit him in pearl-white strands and soiled the front of his ( _Victors_ ) shirt. Still in a trance, he pulled Victor in for another round of hungry but tender kissing as Victor too, rode through his own wave of pleasure and muffled his moans in Yuuri’s sugar and lemon tasting lips tinged with the slight hint of medicine.

In the soft afterglow of the night’s lascivious activity, Victor pulled Yuuri closer and murmured lovingly,

“In the morning, let’s take a bath together, I’ll wash your hair for you.”

On that final note Yuuri chuckled to himself with a melodious sound that chimed through the bedroom like music, feeling high on endorphins _and Victor_ and the pair drifted off into a deep sleep.  He did feel a lot better.

But when dawn did break it was in fact _a-still-slightly-unwell-but-more-or-less-recovered_ Yuuri washing Victor’s hair for him and massaging his temples as the Russian coughed frailly into the crook of his elbow and leant against Yuuri in the soapy tub.

“Vitya wa honto ni baka da ne…“

“Ya tozhe tyebya lyublyu, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Line translations:  
> “Лучик” - Luchik – Ray of light.  
> "Дорогой" – Dorogoy - Dear.  
> 「もちろんー」- Mochiron – Of course.  
> 「くっそ」- Kuso - Damnit  
> 「ヴィックー？何してんの？」- ..Vikku? Nani..shitenno - Vic, what are you doing?  
> 「ヴィチャは本当にバカだね」- Vitya wa honti ni baka da ne - Vitya really is an idiot.  
> “Я тоже тебя люблю” - ya tozhe tyebya lyublyu – I love you too.  
> \----------------------  
> Notes:  
> I love the idea of the two of them speaking in their own native languages to each other and slipping in passive-aggressive remarks or uttering embarrassing things that they don’t want the other to understand. (But unfortunately for Yuuri, Victor is quite the expert in Japanese sex terminology). For the Russian I used a dictionary so please correct me if my terms are wrong! 
> 
> Also, this was meant to be pure fluff of a doting husband Victor. But I guess that didn’t happen… 
> 
> Side Note: I haven’t written in around five years, and I have never written any NSFW content or on AO3 before so apologies if any terms seem a little awkward!
> 
> Edit: 24/03/2017: Edited some translation notes. (´▽｀)  
> Also I'm going to die, why did I write this oh lordy. //sinsforever


End file.
